danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Claudia Aster Hierosolymitana
thumb|336px|ימין|באדיבות Courtesy of Giancarlo Lacerenza של [[Claudia Aster Hierosolymitana, שבויה יהודיה משוחררת בת 25 שנה מירושלים - נמצאה ליד נפולי - מהמאה הראשונה לספירה - משבויי טיטוס - הכתובת כאן: המוזיאון הלאומי לארכאולוגיה של נאפולי]] יהודים הגיעו לאזור נאפולי כבר במאה ה-1 לפה"ס. בברית החדשה נאמר: "From there we set sail and arrived at Rhegium. The next day the south wind came up, and on the following day we reached Puteoli. here we found some brothers and sisters who invited us to spend a week with them. And so we came to Rome.(Acts 28:13). ידוע גם על קיום ריכוזים של יהודים בנאפולי, קאפואה, ונוסה ומילאנו, מלבד רומא. ממצא ארכאולוגי נמצא בסביבות נאפולי, כנראה בדרך בין Puteoli המוזכרת לעיל לבין נאפולי, בתחום השיפוט של פוטאולי. הכתובת הגיע להמוזיאון הלאומי לארכאולוגיה של נאפולי בשנת 1741. היא חרוטה על אבן, טרוורטין מושחר, מלבני אסטלה במידות הבאות : x 65 x 35 x 9 סנטימטר. בשנת 1999 פרופ' Giancarlo Lacerenza מאוניברסיטת נאפולי פיענח אותה. הכתובת פרופ' Giancarlo Lacerenza הציע את הפיענוח הבא: Claudia Aster Hierosolymitana cap)tiva. curam egit Ti(berius) C'laudius Aug(usti) libertus Proc,ul,us. rogo vos fac- ite p)er legim 7 ne quis mihi titulum deiciat cu- ram! agatis. v*ixit annis XXV. A new edition of the epitaph of Claudia Aster (CIJ i 556; JIWE i 26), with a photograph, has now been produced by G. Lacerenza, “L’iscrizione di Claudia Aster Hierosolymitana”, in L. Cagni (ed.), Biblica et Semitica. Studi in memoria di Francesco Vattioni (Ist.Univ.Or., Dip.St.As. Series Minor LIX, Naples, 1999), 303-13 תרגום לעברית " קלאודיה Aster , שבויה מירושלים. טיבריוס קלאודיוס Proculus , עבד משוחרר בהתאם לחוק, טיפל (מהמצבה ) . אני פונה אךיכם, לוודא באמצעות החוק שתדאג שאף אחד לא יפגע בהכתובת שלי. היא חיי 25 שנים ". לאישה שנפטרה היו שני שמות וזה היה מקובל אצל נשות רומא. השם אסתר, פירושו בלטינית כוכב. אך היה נפוץ בקרב יהודי רומא ויש להניח כי המוצא הוא יהודי. ה"שבויי מירושלים" - הייתה שבוייה ושוחררה, שיחרור שבויים (Manumission) היה חלק בלתי נפרד מהווי הרומאי. עבדים לשעבר אפילו מיוצגים בכבוד בכתובות זכרון בepitaphs. למנציח, במקרה זה היה את האמצעים כדי להנציח אותו על אבן ומכאן שהיה בזה הצהרה של הצלחה. לא נאמר במפורש כי האישה הייתה יהודית, אבל זה נראה מאוד לא סביר שמישהי אחרת הייתה מתוארת בדרך זו. הרומאים לקחו אסירים מירושלים לפני תקופתם של שליטי בית אספסניוס : פומפיוס ב-63 לפנה"ס ,והכוחות התומכים הורדוס נגד הפרתיםב-37 לפנה"ס , ומאוחר יותר בתקופת המרד בר כוכבא , אבל השמות שצוינו על ידי שמו של commemorator אינה עולה בקנה אחד עם זה ( ראה בהמשך) , ולכן לא יכול להיות כל ספק שהיא הייתה קורבן של המרד של 66-70 . היא כנראה נתפסה בנפילתה של העיר ב-70 , למרות שזה יכול היה להיות מוקדם יותר במצור. המועד האפשרי האחרון הוא 95 לספירה , אם קלאודיה אסטר הייתה תינוקת כאשר ירושלים נפלה. זה לא סביר שיהיה מוקדם יותר מאמצע שנתי ה -70. לפי שם המנציח, נראה כי היה היה עבד לשעבר ( libertus Augusti ) שמו מראה כי הקיסר ששחרר אותו היה קלאודיוס ( 41-54 לספירה) או Nero ( 54-68 לספירה). הוא לא היה, אפוא,אסיר מירושלים בעצמו. על מערכת היחסים שלו לאסטר לא נאמר , אבל לפי נוסחה מצבה נראה שהוא היה בעלה. הוא גם עשוי להיות מקורו של שמה קלאודיה . כשפחה משוחררת היא יכולה לאמץ את הגירסה הנשית של בעלה משחררה. קלאודיוס הוא שם נפוץ מאוד , אך ההסבר הסביר ביותר להתרחשותה כאן הוא שהיא הייתה בבעלותו כשפחה ו-Proculus שיחרר אותה כדי שתינשא לו. זה יכול להסביר איך היא הייתה אישה משוחררת בגיל 25, כאשר נקבע שהגיל המינימלי לשחרור שבויים יהיה גיל 30. רק יחסים אישיים קרובים יכלו להביא לויתור על המגבלה של הגיל. כמעט מחצית הכתובת חסרה וכן הקבר אליה היא הייתה צמודה. אשר להגנה " באמצעות החוק " , זה לא ברור אם זה אומר שהלכה יהודית או רומית. כLacerenza מציין , זה תלוי אם את הקבר היה באיזור בית עלמין יהודי , או כפי שנראה סביר יותר ,אחד כללי. אכן היית הקהילה יהודית בפוטיאולי במאה הראשונה לספירה , שכן סנט פול מצא יהודים אחרים שם (ראו לעיל). אבל אין שום עדות ספרותית או ארכיאולוגית לאזורים נפרדים קבורה יהודית בכל מקום באיטליה באותו תאריך. אין אינדיקציה אחרת של אופי הקבר , או אם הנקבר נשרפה גופתו בטרפ הטמנתה, כפי שהיה רגיל באיטליה באותה העת, או הטמינו אותה כפי כפי שניתן היה לצפות ליהודי. יש גם דבר שיכול לרמוז על Proculus היה יהודי בעצמו. הפדיון של שבויים יהודים היה נפוצה , אבל בעולם של עבדים בעלות רומיים, manumission כדי להתחתן שפחה היה די נורמלית . העובדה שהוא בחר להקליט את חיבורה של אסטר עם ירושלים היא מרשימה. כדי להקליט את מקומו של מישהו ממוצא היה נפוץ בepitaphs הלטיני, אבל כדי לציין שהם באו משם כשבוי לא היה . קשה להעריך את המסגרת של המוח שבו Proculus שזה כתוב: הוא מקווה לעורר אהדה, הערצה או הזדהות ? המצבה עלולה להיקרא על ידי יהודים אחרים שגרו באזור, כמו גם על ידי מבקרים שאינם יהודים לבית הקברות. כל קורא היה נפגע מכיתוב כזה יוצא דופן, אבל יהודים ושאינם יהודים אין ספק שהיו מגיבים בצורה שונה לזה. המצבה של קלאודיה אסטר מאפשרת לקורא , עם קצת פרשנות , כדי לשחזר חלק גדול מסיפור החיים שלה , באופן מלא יותר מאשר בדרך כלל אפשרי עם epitaphs הרומי. שאר מאמר זה יעסוק בכתובת אחרת רק לאחרונה שכבר פורסם , המספקת ביוגרפיה פחות דרמטית של אישה יהודית . מצבה המצויה באי קאפרי להלן הסבר באנגלית: This paper will look at two epitaphs from Roman Italy which commemorate identifiably Jewish women. The deceased are in fact probably the two earliest Jewish women from Roman Italy to have left any individual record. One epitaph was discovered in the eighteenth century, but the other has only been published recently. When Jerusalem fell to the army of Titus in 70 CE, death or enslavement awaited most of its inhabitants. For women and children, enslavement was more likely, as at the capture of Japha and Machaerus. 2 So many captive women and children were sold during the siege of Jerusalem that the market was “flooded.” 3 Many of the prisoners were brought to Italy by the workings of the slave trade. Along with the anonymous victims of war whose grim fate was chronicled by Josephus, a little of the life-story of one individual can be reconstructed from a Latin epitaph which shows that, even if her story did not have a happy ending, the ending was at least happier than its beginning. The epitaph has been known since 1761, but scholars had not seen it since the nineteenth century until Giancarlo Lacerenza rediscovered it recently in the Naples Museum and published a new edition. 4 The stone, a blackened, rectangular travertine stele measuring 65 x 35 x 9 cm., seems to have come from a tomb near the ancient Puteoli-Naples road, in an area which was under the jurisdiction of Puteoli (rather than Naples) at least from the time of Vespasian (69-79 CE). The inscription has been published many times, 5 but the text below follows Lacerenza’s new edition which corrects some small errors in the eighteenth-century copy which were repeated by previous editors. 6 :Claudia Aster :Hierosolymitana :cap)tiva. curam egit :Ti(berius) C'laudius Aug(usti) libertus :Proc,ul,us. rogo vos fac- :ite p)er legim 7 ne quis :mihi titulum deiciat cu- :ram! agatis. v*ixit annis :XXV. “Claudia Aster, prisoner from Jerusalem. Tiberius Claudius Proculus, imperial freedman, took care (of the epitaph). I ask you, make sure through the law that you take care that no-one casts down my inscription. She lived 25 years.” The deceased woman has the two-part name which was used by female Roman citizens, but as a “prisoner from Jerusalem” she must have been a war-captive who was enslaved and subsequently freed. Manumission was an integral part of the Roman slave system, and ex-slaves are very heavily represented in epitaphs, since possession of a Roman name and of the means to commemorate it on stone was in itself a statement of success. It is not specifically stated that the woman was Jewish, but it seems highly unlikely that anyone else would have been described in this way. The Romans took prisoners at Jerusalem earlier (e.g. Pompey in 63 BCE, and the forces supporting Herod against the Parthians in 37 BCE) and later (during the Bar Kokhba revolt), but the dating indicated by the commemorator’s name is not consistent with this (see below), so there can be no doubt that she was a casualty of the revolt of 66-70. She was probably captured at the city’s fall in 70, although it could have been earlier in the siege. The epitaph can thus be dated fairly closely. The latest possible date is 95 CE, if Claudia Aster was a baby when Jerusalem fell. It is unlikely to be earlier than the mid-70s, to allow time for her transfer to Italy and manumission. The name Aster is a Latin word for a flower, but more likely represents a latinisation of the Hebrew Esther, and was a fairly common name among the Jews of Rome. 8 The commemorator, whose name has partly been lost through damage to the inscription, was possibly called Tiberius Claudius Proculus. 9 He was an imperial ex-slave (Augusti libertus) whose name shows that the emperor who freed him was Claudius (41-54 CE) or Nero (54-68 CE). He was not, therefore, a prisoner from Jerusalem himself. His relationship to Aster is not stated, but the wording of the epitaph indicates that he was her husband. He is also likely to have been the origin of her name Claudia. As a freedwoman, she would take the feminine form of the name of the owner who freed her. Claudius/a is an extremely common name, but the most likely explanation of its occurrence here is that she was owned as a slave by Proculus and freed by him so that he could marry her. That would explain how she was a freedwoman at 25 when the Lex Aelia Sentia of 4 CE made 30 the normal minimum age for manumission. The jurist Gaius mentions manumission for marriage (along with kinship and other close personal relationships) as a reason for not enforcing the age limit. 10 Nearly half the inscription is taken up by an appeal that it, and by implication the whole tomb to which it belonged, should not be violated. It is to be protected “through the law”, but it is not clear whether this means Jewish or Roman law. As Lacerenza notes, it depends on whether the tomb was in a Jewish burial area or, as seems more likely, a general one. There was certainly a Jewish community in Puteoli in the first century CE, since St Paul found fellow Jews there, as did someone pretending to be Alexander son of Herod the Great, 11 but there is no literary or archaeological evidence for separate Jewish burial areas anywhere in Italy at that date. 12 There is no other indication of the nature of the tomb, or of whether the burial involved cremation, as was normal in Italy at the time, or inhumation, as might be expected for a Jew. There is also nothing to indicate whether Proculus was a Jew himself. The ransoming of fellow-Jews was a duty for the pious, but in the world of Roman slave-owning, manumission in order to marry a female slave was quite normal. The fact that he chose to record Aster’s connection with Jerusalem is striking. To record someone’s place of origin was common in Latin epitaphs, 13 but to indicate that they had come from there as a captive was not. It is difficult to assess the frame of mind in which Proculus had it inscribed: did he hope to evoke sympathy, admiration or solidarity? The epitaph might be read by other Jews who lived in the area, as well as by non-Jewish visitors to the cemetery. Any reader would have been struck by such an exceptional inscription, but Jews and non-Jews would no doubt have reacted differently to it. Claudia Aster’s epitaph enables the reader, with a little interpretation, to reconstruct much of her life story, in a fuller way than is usually possible with Roman epitaphs. The rest of this paper will deal with another inscription which has only recently been published, which provides a less dramatic biography of a Jewish woman. Similarities to and differences from Claudia Aster’s epitaph can help to interpret it. המקור: David Noy and Susan Sorek, University of Wales Lampeter Claudia Aster and Curtia Euodia: Two Jewish Women in Roman Italy הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהדות נאפולי